In mobile communications, mobile devices may be configured to receive and support mobile agents for performing various tasks. However, the value of a ubiquitous network of mobile sensory input has yet to be leveraged in the marketplace. Today, there is an increase in low cost, low power micro-electronics, sensors and wireless technologies. For example, the user of a location-aware mobile device may encounter or identify a real-world event. The user can choose to download and execute an intelligent agent-based software application to the mobile device to achieve a specific goal with or for the user.
The user will need to eventually leave the event or have some other need that requires termination of the Agent on the device. This could happen before the Agent goal is completed. In prior art applications, this will typically mean that the agent software is not able to continue to achieve its goal.
What is required is an improved system and method that enables mobile agents to persist.